pokemon_gaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leaders
Types The types for the Gym Leaders has been decided upon as: Bug, Dark, Poison, Fire, Grass, Water, Rock, and Fighting. Gym Leaders This is a list of Gym Leader character concepts. If you're interested in other details about the design of the Gym, trainers in the Gym, or the leader's Pokémon line-up, visit the Gym's specific page (not yet created). Bug Leader: Helen Description: Looking tough and scary on the outside but having a loving, cool personality, She sympathizes with Bugs, and has made it her life work to teaching people about how cool bugs are. She runs an insectarium inside her Gym, where people come from all over to study insects. She hands out the Cocoon Badge to trainers who defeat her in battle Dark Leader: Levi Description: Wearing clothes that cover her face and giving a menacing appearance, she commands the Dark-type Gym. Little is known about her, but many think she has knowlege in the field of fine beverages. Inside her Gym is a hedge maze, in which the player has to navigate using a flashlight. She hands out the Mystery Badge to trainers who defeat her in battle Poison Leader: Venix Description: A well known chief with a knowledge of sauces and spices. He often wears a gas mask to emphasize his love for Poison-types. His Gym takes people deep underground with a puzzle involving stairs and riddles. He hands out the Spice Badge to trainers who defeat him in battle Fire Leader: Pernan Description: Sporting a crazy hair style, jacket, and sunglasses, he loves being a DJ. His Gym is also a dance club, where many trainers come from around the region to meet and battle. He hands out the Disco Badge to trainers who defeat him in battle Grass Leader: Jordun Description: Lazy but good hearted, he spends most of his time napping, planting trees, and looking after other plants when he's not battling, but mostly napping. He has a greenhouse inside of his Gym, where scientists study plants. He hands out the Root Badge to trainers who defeat him in battle Water Leader: Possey Description: A Pokéball fanatic, she is obsessed with them. After learning of the master ball, the only balll capable of capturing almost any Pokémon, she set out to learn how to make them in hopes of creating a master ball. Her Gym is also part of a Pokéball factory, which powers itself using a nearby waterfall. She hands out the Wheel Badge to trainers who defeat her in battle Rock Leader: Geomin Description: Managing the largest mine in the region, she loves digging alongside her Rock Pokémon and holds them in high regard. An archaeologist who likes digging for fossils and artifacts, her Gym also serves as a museum. She hands out the Treasure Badge to trainers who defeat her in battle Fighting Leader: Bokon Description: A former championship fighter, he is physically fit and strong. After retiring from fighting in the ring, he came to Celso in order to study and teach the ancient ways of Celso gladiators to people. His gym takes places in an arena-like stadium, with trap doors with hidden trainers and himself at the center. He hands out the Clash Badge to trainers who defeat him in battle